


Кошачий остров

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Overthinking, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Может у тебя найдётся место на твоём кошачьем острове? Возьми меня пожалуйста к себе?
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 36





	Кошачий остров

Телефон коротко завибрировал в кармане. Следом ещё и ещё. Тренер взглянул на дисплей и замер со стаканчиком у рта. Три сообщения. От РС. Он же Рэймонд Смит. Он же правая рука Микки Пирсона. Он же бухгалтер и гангстер в одном флаконе. Или гангстер и бухгалтер. Тренер не успел понять, что первично. Голубоглазка, Златовласка и Сахарный мальчик – тоже про него. Дурацкие прозвища, которыми Тренер тщетно пытался вышибить этот застрявший намертво клин.

Он машинально открыл сообщение, заметив прикреплённое фото и успел только мысленно обложить себя многоэтажными проклятиями. Теперь Смит увидит, что он всё прочитал. Что он здесь. Висит на проводе. На его последнее сообщение Тренер не отвечал больше суток. В итоге напечатал одно слово. «Нормально». И добился желаемого результата: Рэй исчез. Замолчал. Больше не спрашивал, как у него дела. Не предлагал пересечься. 

Рэй быстро соображал. Быстрее, чем Тренер. До которого вначале со скрипом на ржавых рельсах доезжало, а что с ним вообще происходит и почему между ними разве что не искрит. Который потом несколько дней упорно отрицал очевидное, а потом и вовсе сбежал. И на этом, пожалуй, можно было бы закончить. Но нет. Он вернулся. Чтобы сбежать во второй раз. Совершенно нелепо. Просто как-то так вышло. 

Просто именно в тот момент, когда он полез к Рэю в джинсы, на другом конце города Джим полез на стремянку и благополучно с неё пизданулся. Теперь его закатанная в гипс лодыжка чуть ли не ежедневно напоминала Тренеру, как он проебался. Капитально. Невозможно.

Он до сих пор помнил растерянный взгляд Рэя, который наблюдал за пару секунд до того как резко развернуться на 180 градусов и помчаться в своё гнездо выручать непутёвых детёнышей. Помнил его севший голос:  
— Что случилось?

Почти не помнил той чуши, которую нагородил в ответ. В голове почему-то включилась сирена и было непонятно, от чего она орала истошней: от того, что по словам Эрни Джим «кажись, это, расшибся, но вроде живой» или от осознания того, что он, Тренер, всерьёз собирался разложить Рэймонда, мать его, Смита прямо на его диване в его же гостиной. И не просто собирался, а прямо таки весь трясся от твёрдости своих намерений.

Потом был травм пункт, гипс и лампа, которую карапузы хотели поменять и которая в итоге стала источником всего этого пиздеца. Потом было слишком много мыслей. Ночью, утром и днём. Слишком крепкий чай, мерзкий кофе из автомата и сигареты. Были редкие сообщения от Рэя.

Тренер специально зачистил те перлы, которые писал в ответ. Все эти «Нормально» и «Извини, сейчас не могу». Ему почему-то стало страшно до одури. Во-первых, кем был Рэй. Во-вторых, как потом с этим жить. Он как-то не представлял никакого продолжения. 

Он уже сейчас сутками напролёт думает то про светлые ресницы, то про пару бледных веснушек где-то у глаза, то про обветренные губы, то про тонкие пальцы. А что же будет потом? После перепиха на диване? Он увязнет в этом болоте по уши, а Рэй его сожрёт и не подавится. Только выплюнет косточки на берег.

Примерно такого содержания мысли его одолевали первую неделю. Потом стало спокойней. Чуть-чуть. Немного. Потому что вернуться на диван по-прежнему хотелось. А потом опробовать кровать. Обеденный стол. Да хоть чулан.

И вот спустя почти месяц Рэй снова возник на орбите. Теперь Тренер смотрел на фотографию какого-то чёрного пушистого комочка, сидящего на клетчатом пледе. Кажется, он видел такой на подлокотнике дивана в гостиной. Как раз перед своим дезертирством.

«Привет»,  
«Тебе не нужен кот?».

Кот. Ему и без кота забот хватало. Тем более, этот совсем малыш. Кажется, едва открыл глаза. Интересно, Рэй это разослал всему списку контактов? Или только ему? И откуда это существо вообще у него появилось? Молчать как-то невежливо.

«Привет», – набрал он.  
«Извини, но нет».

«Ок», – почти мгновенно прилетело в ответ. 

И всё. Тишина. Идеальный штиль. Как весь прошлый месяц. Да, Рэй соображал быстро. И явно не собирался навязываться. Он не будет его окучивать как какую-нибудь принцессу. Быстро найдёт замену. С его данными это не составит труда. Тренер поэтому и сунул голову в песок: для него это было слишком. Слишком близко, слишком красиво, слишком горячо и слишком опасно.

Он отпил из картонного стаканчика и скривился. И без того омерзительная жижа, гордо именуемая в автомате «Капучино» остыла и теперь стала совсем противной. Покосился на телефон. Снова зашёл в чат. Уставился на фото. Зачем-то приблизил. Детально изучил крохотную мордочку. Рассмотрел каждую ворсинку на клетчатом пледе. Хотел было по обыкновению всё удалить, но не стал.

Он несколько раз смотрел на котёнка днём, когда выдавались перерывы, а потом и вечером, уже дома. Рэй молчал. Тренер ворочался без сна и думал, как ему хотелось бы, чтобы у него было фото Рэя. Хотя бы фото. Он хранил в своей памяти гигабайты материалов в специально отведённой запароленной папке. Но эти образы расплывались. Рассеивались, словно дымка. Он не мог рассмотреть каждую чёрточку. И уж конечно не мог теперь рассчитывать на что-то большее.

Курсор призывно мигал внизу экрана. Что он сейчас ему напишет? 

«Привет, я тут в очередной раз передумал и решил, что ты мне всё же нравишься, то есть, это было понятно сразу, но теперь я думаю, что всё же хочу, как это сказать, попробовать быть с тобой, вроде как-то так, то есть, мне очень хочется тебя поцеловать и, если честно, безумно хочется с тобой трахаться, так, что от одной мысли съезжает крыша нахер, просто пиздец, Рэй», 

«Ты не подумай, дело не только в этом, да, я очень тебя хочу и я наверное ебал бы тебя до утра, если бы ты только разрешил, я бы сделал всё, что ты хочешь, я так хочу попробовать тебя всего»,

«Но ты не подумай, это не главное!»,

«Мне нравится как ты пахнешь и как ты улыбаешься, и твой голос, у тебя очень красивые руки и ноги конечно тоже, хоть я и не видел, но уверен, что так и есть, а ещё глаза, Рэй, какого они всё-таки цвета?»,

«Прости меня, Рэй, что я сбежал как какой-то семиклассник, это не потому что ты мне не нравишься, это потому что ты для меня слишком и работаешь гангстером»,

«Но я подумал, нахуй твою работу, мою работу, потому что может ты моя последняя вспышка в жизни, самая охренительная вспышка, ты же понимаешь, о чём я?».

И вот тогда в перерыве между порциями этого бреда Рэй успеет вкрутить:  
«Отъебись, чертила. Третий час ночи».

И всё. Да. Просто ночь и дурные мысли.

Так Тренер подумал тогда. Но через неделю мысли никуда не делись. Роились в голове как стая тараканов и, кажется, плодились с такой же скоростью. Перебирали лапками и наползали одна на другую. «А что там Рэй?», «А как там Рэй?», «Рэй был в сети недавно», «Но тебе Рэй больше не напишет», «Рэй, Рэй, Рэй».

Он отпил глоток химозного американо. Посмаковал эту дрянь и в один момент решил: а какого чёрта? Ну в самом деле, что случится? Не явится же Рэй сюда с пулемётом. Ну обложит его хуями. Будет хоть какая-то определённость. Тренер решил всё же вначале разведать обстановку. Сейчас, при свете дня, наваждение было не таким сильным и не перетекало в стадию горячки, как ночью.

«Привет», – набрал он, – «Пристроил кота?».

Подождал несколько минут. Допил мерзкий кофе. Рэй не отвечал. Чего и следовало ожидать. Стаканчик отправился в урну, а Тренер – в зал. Телефон звякнул уведомлением в тот момент, когда Эрни с Прайм-таймом начали спор о происхождении цыган.

— Я говорю: из Индии, мне лучше знать.

— Но это не доказано!

— В смысле не доказано? Теорема Ньютона тоже, по-твоему, не доказана?

— Откуда тут вообще Ньютон, бро? Ньютон не цыган!

«Привет. Пока нет».

И фото котёнка, спящего на бедре, обтянутом серым трикотажем. Тренер рассмотрел и безмятежную мордочку, и длинные усы, и чёрный мокрый нос. А ещё изгиб бедра и костлявое колено. 

«Как ты?» – написал Тренер, посмотрел на уже вовсю орущих Эрни и Прайма и нажал «Отправить». Ответ именно на этот вопрос он вынашивал целые сутки.

«Нормально» – ответил Рэй. Может, хотел уколоть. А может, написал без задней мысли.  
«Ты?».

Сердце пропустило удар. Всего одно слово. Боже, как будто ему тринадцать. Он сам удивился, в какое возбуждение его привёл тот простой факт, что Рэй элементарно не послал его ко всем херам и даже поддержал светскую беседу.

«Мы можем увидеться?» – спросил Тренер на кураже.

«При всём уважении?» – ответил Рэй, заставив усмехнуться.

«При всём уважении»,  
«Мне нужно с тобой поговорить»,  
«Ты свободен вечером? Я могу заехать?».

«После девяти».

Тренер с трудом подавил абсолютно идиотский порыв отправить Рэю в ответ сотню сердечек и ограничился вполне себе сдержанным:  
«Я приеду».

Остаток дня он провёл в состоянии какой-то необъяснимой эйфории. Или наоборот, объяснимой. Так просто? А он тут целый месяц грыз сам себя? Оказывается, можно было просто приехать? Правда, гарантий, что Рэй не шмальнёт в него из дробовика прямо с порога, не было никаких.

Он с чистой совестью свинтил из зала пораньше. Заехал домой, принял душ, переоделся, взъерошил волосы и криво улыбнулся собственному отражению. Как будто он тут на аудиенцию к королеве собирается.

Рэй открыл ему с трубкой у уха. Кивнул и жестом пригласил внутрь. Тренер скинул куртку и обувь под аккомпанемент напряжённого сопения и обрывков чьего-то бурного монолога, долетающего из динамика. Отправился за хозяином на кухню, уставившись в широкую спину, обтянутую шёлком жилета. Видимо, Смит сам вернулся недавно. Он указал на стул, очевидно, приглашая присесть. Устало и еле заметно улыбнулся. 

Куда-то ушёл, продолжая напряжённо вслушиваться в чью-то болтовню. Тренер огляделся вокруг. Вспомнил, что нужно бы вымыть руки. По пути приметил на кухонном островке кипу каких-то бумаг. А в углу у холодильника пару мисок. Вспомнил про кота. Рэй появился только через десять минут, когда Тренер изучал взглядом бесконечное переплетение линий на шторах и гадал, зачем вообще всё это затеял.

При взгляде на Рэя стало понятно, зачем, но не стало понятно, что делать дальше. Жилет исчез, рукава рубашки были закатаны, а верхние пуговицы расстёгнуты. Смит весь как-то осунулся. А может, причиной было сумрачное освещение, так выделявшее заострившиеся скулы и тёмные круги под глазами. Но потом Рэй щёлкнул выключателем и всё стало только лишь хуже.

— Будешь чай? Я как раз собирался, – он не дожидаясь ответа направился к плите. Тренер смотрел на его затылок. Туда, где из аккуратно уложенной причёски выбилась пара прядей. На измятую на спине рубашку, чуть вылезшую из-под кромки джинсов.

— Какой тебе? Чёрный, зелёный? – спросил Рэй, доставая чашки.

— Что?

— Чай. Или будешь кофе?

— Мне всё равно. Тот же, что и тебе.

Рэй кивнул, снимая чайник с плиты. Тренер уставился на собственные руки. Он ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Было очевидно, что у Рэя и без него полно дел. А сейчас придётся устраивать чайную церемонию и вести беседы с хамоватым мужиком, который нагло сбежал от него чуть ли не из постели.

Тренер вздрогнул, когда перед ним возникла исходящая паром чашка эрл грэя.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Молоко? Сахар? 

— Нет. Спасибо.

Рэй со вздохом опустился напротив и выжидающе посмотрел на него. Ну вот. Ебучий саммит ООН. Проблемы долбоебизма в мировом сообществе. 

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? – спросил Смит, делая глоток.

Тренер заглянул в чашку, словно ища там подсказку и не представляя, с чего начать и как вообще озвучить свои путаные измышления.  
— В тот раз, – он на пробу завёл знакомую шарманку, – Всё как-то по-дурацки вышло.

— Вышло и вышло.

— Мне правда нужно было... – он замолчал, когда Рэй остановил его жестом руки.

— Проехали. Давай к сути, если можно.

— К сути?

— Ну да. Что-то нужно? Сам я сейчас не смогу, но попрошу ребят, они всё сделают.

— Ты о чём?

— А ты? 

— Подожди, ты думаешь, я пришёл у тебя что-то просить?

— Нет? – Рэй откинулся на спинку стула. Ему явно нелегко давалось держать форму. Наверняка хотелось раздеться. Принять душ. Влезть в свой мягкий домашний комплект. А может, сразу забраться в постель.

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем? – взгляд холодный и отстранённый как тогда, в Виктории. Усталый. 

Неужели он умудрился всё проебать? Неужели Рэй снова заледенел? А если да, сможет ли он растопить к нему дорожку во второй раз? В голове почему-то всплыли дурацкие предупреждения с упаковок полуфабрикатов: «Повторно не замораживать!». Тренер был тем придурком, который в последний момент решил отказаться от ужина. Возможно, самого шикарного в своей жизни. Теперь его королевская лазанья вновь заледенела и уже никогда не будет такой же нежной и приветливой.

— Рэй, послушай.

Откуда-то из кухни раздался пронзительный писк. Смит встрепенулся, поправил очки и на удивление быстро снялся с места, оставив Тренера сидеть с открытым ртом.

— Сейчас-сейчас, – бормотал он, шарясь по шкафчикам, пока откуда-то снизу продолжали пищать. Потом Тренер различил отчётливое требовательное «Мяу» и вспомнил про котёнка. Вышел из-за стола и осторожно подошёл к Рэю, присевшему на корточки у мисок.

— Сколько ему? – само собой вырвалось при взгляде на это крохотное существо, теперь бодро чавкающее какими-то консервами

— Пара месяцев. Примерно. Так сказали.

— Откуда он?

— Нашёл за гаражом, – Рэй бегло прошёлся пальцами по шерсти на холке, – Забился под водосток. Так же орал. Думал, он сбежал от соседей, но оказалось, тут ни у кого нет котов поблизости. Наверное, как-то забрёл. Куда его было девать. Думал, смогу кому-то отдать, но никто не хочет. У ветеринара сказали, что у них тоже редко забирают этих… Найдёнышей. Так что, получается, он теперь мой. 

— Как назвал? – Тренер присел рядом с ним.

— Пока никак. Просто кот. Я не думал оставлять. Меня и дома почти не бывает. Хорошо, что он уже может есть сам и всё такое.

— Такой маленький.

— Я думал, он вообще не жилец. Но вот, пожалуйста. Уже успел понаставить везде зацепок. С воспитанием у нас проблемы.

— Рэй.

— М? Подожди, ты насчёт него? Кто-то хочет взять?

— Нет. Я насчёт тебя.

— И что? Хочешь взять? – Рэй стремительно поднялся и посмотрел на него сверху. Тренер выпрямился вслед за ним. Слишком резко, перед глазами на мгновение потемнело.

— Хочу.

— Вот спасибо. Только срок акции закончился.

— Какой акции?

— Я отлично понял с первого раза. 

— Дай мне сказать. Дело не в тебе.

— Ох, пиздец. Лучше не начинай. Только не так. Мне сейчас не до этого. Ебли хватает, – он посмотрел на охуевшее лицо Тренера и прибавил: – Фигурально. Я в грёбаном аду. А теперь я ещё кошачья мать. 

— А не фигурально?

— Не фигурально: мне ничего не хочется. Ничего и никого. 

— Совсем? – он протянул к Рэю руку. Тот, вопреки ожиданиям и опасениям, дал потрогать ставшую чуть короче бороду. Вздохнул. Поднял на Тренера какой-то выцветший взгляд.

— Я тебя понимаю. Ты не хочешь влезать в это дерьмо и что там ещё. Я всё это слышал раз сто.

— Всё не так.

— Я правда понимаю. Считай, услуга за услугу.

— Какая, нахуй, услуга? Ты серьёзно сейчас?

— В моём возрасте как-то не до романтики, знаешь. 

— А в моём, наверное, стоит сразу лечь в гроб? – он сделал шаг вперёд, становясь вплотную. Рэй прислонился к столешнице. Тренер упёрся в неё руками. Смит дал себя поцеловать. Разрешил. Не сопротивлялся. Приоткрыл губы. Чуть запрокинул голову. Но сам активного участия не принимал. 

Повторно не замораживать, – вспомнил Тренер. А ещё вспомнил, каким горячим Рэй был тогда, в тот незадавшийся, мать его, раз. Как сам льнул к нему, как задирал его поло, как тянулся поцеловать и тёрся весьма крепким стояком о его бедро, часто дыша.

— Тебе не нравится? – спросил Тренер, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке и мягко массируя кожу, – Можно? – он взялся за оправу Смита. Тот никак не отреагировал. Позволил её снять. Позволил ещё один поцелуй. Позволил прижаться к себе. Погладить свою спину через смятую ткань рубашки.

— Скажи что-нибудь.

— Что?

— Ты хочешь меня?

Он взялся за пуговицы его рубашки. Пальцы не слушались. Рэй молчал. Вздрогнул, когда Тренер припал губами к его шее, втягивая запах, касаясь гладкой груди и ощущая, как вибрирует за рёбрами сердце.

— Ну же. Скажи мне. У тебя что, кто-то есть? – он сам удивился, сколько паники в голосе. 

Рэй усмехнулся как-то обречённо:  
— Кот.

— Что?

— Кот. Есть кот.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что я ещё могу, то есть, что мы. Мы можем попробовать.

— А что ты хочешь попробовать?

— Всё, – он прижался своей щекой к его, поцеловал тёплое местечко за ухом, погладил по тяжело вздымающейся груди, задевая напряжённый сосок, – Всё, что захочешь. 

Он наконец ощутил ладонь Рэя на своей спине. Потом вторую. Подался вперёд, наваливаясь на него. Опешил от его напора, когда тот поцеловал его сам. Сладко до головокружения. Зашипел, когда Рэй прикусил его губу и отстранился.

Вслед за ним перевёл взгляд вниз, наблюдая как котёнок отчаянно карабкается вверх, цепляясь когтями за плотный деним.

— Не говори, что он спит с тобой.

— Так и есть, – Рэй уже отработанным движением перехватил чёрный комочек и пристроил на своём плече как какого-нибудь попугая, мимоходом почесав за ухом. Тот коротко пискнул и с комфортом улёгся, подвернув под себя лапы. Тренер ослабил хватку, чуть отстраняясь. И вот они встретились: многодетный папаша и отец-одиночка.

— Ему очень повезло. Знаешь, я об этом думаю с самого первого дня.

— И что, ни разу не представилось возможности?

— Ты же понимаешь, как выглядишь?

— Имею общее представление.

Особенно сейчас. Взъерошенный. В расстёгнутой рубашке. С котом-попугаем на плече. Хочется зацеловать. Заласкать. Не отпускать.

— Ты мне ответишь? Ты ещё хочешь меня?

— Это всё так не вовремя сейчас.

— Я знаю. Но может, – Тренер запнулся. Может у тебя найдётся место на твоём кошачьем острове? Возьми меня пожалуйста к себе? 

Он снова уткнулся в тёплую шею, снова забрался под рубашку. Даже если это конец, он больше не упустит шанс. Хотя бы побыть так близко. Пока Рэй ему это разрешает.  
— Хочешь, я заеду потом? 

— Нет.

— Рэй.

— Мне третий раз не нужен.

— Ещё ни одного не было. Может, согласишься на тест-драйв? Ты ведь тоже это чувствуешь? Я из-за этого не могу спать, я ничего не могу. Рэй, пожалуйста, – он опустился к ремню и погладил пах сквозь джинсы. Смит прикрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу. Котёнок спрыгнул на столешницу позади него. 

Тренер больше любил собак. Но этого кота он готов был официально усыновить. Рэй выгибался под его руками, крепко обнимал и горячо дышал на ухо. Хрипло сказал:  
— Хочу. Ещё хочу.

Он разморозил его. Повторно. И теперь у него будет лучший ужин. Определённо. Самый лучший ужин на кошачьем острове. А потом он запросит вид на жительство. Нет, лучше сразу гражданство. Политическое убежище. Пожизненное. Вот здесь, у Рэя за ухом. Где кожа такая нежная, тёплая и пахнет кошачьей мятой.


End file.
